Fireteam Trailer
The official trailer for Fireteam Storyline The trailer takes place during the events prior to Operation: Desert Thunder, before the Fireteam intervention. The scene starts out with a Sand Hog Royal Guard patrolling the streets. While walking along the road, the guard encounters a fellow guard, and the two start a conversation. However, the second guard is suddenly taken out from nowhere. The patrolling guard looks around, exclaiming his trademark "What the-!", before having his throat slit by the leader of a UAF Squad. Suspicions confirmed, the Squad Leader (who resembles Deckland) takes cover within a nearby building. He takes out a laptop and begins to link the vital information to the UAF. However, another Royal Guard had witnessed the whole scene from a rooptop above, and he goes to alert the other Sand Hog militants. Soon afterwards, a crowd of guards start to rush the squad, compromising their position. The team retaliates, but due to the seemingly limitless number of militants, the squad members start to fall one by one. The majority of the squad were taken by surprise, so most of them didn't have a chance to return fire. One soldier is hit in the legs, so he becomes incapacitated. A fellow squad member assists him and runs over to him, and immediately begins to drag him to safety. (featuring the trademark pose of a downed soldier fending off hordes of enemies) However, he too is taken out by a shot to the head. With nearly all of the UAF squad decimated, the The Squad Leader along with the remaning soldiers (including a female mercenary/solider who resembles Mei) fall back. They retreat further into an abandoned temple, and both members attempt a last stand against the approaching mob. With the Squad Leader covering, the female mercenary attempts to throw a grenade, but she is shot down before she has a chance to throw it. However, she had already pulled the pin, so the Squad Leader has no choice but to abandon their cover and rush into open ground. The Squad Leader then takes out his handgun and finishes off two rushing militants. Then a third terrorist jumps over a car and attempts to surprise him, but the Squad Leader grabs him and launches him against the same vehicle. He attempts to finish off the last militant, but he is shot down by an approaching guard. The bullet doesn't penetrate his vest, but it stuns him temporarily. As the Squad Leader attempts to get back up, the militant he tried to kill rushes over and hits him in the back of the head with his AK-47. The screen switches to color, and the Squad Leader (1st person point-of-view) is facing two guards. One guard takes a picture of him, and the video zooms into the camera, showing that the Squad Leader is strapped to a chair, blindfolded, and surrounded by a crew of Sand Hog militants (with their banner in the background). Aftermath During the events of Desert Thunder the Squad Leader will make one last cameo. This time, he is the unfortunate hostage of the Sand Hog. In the events between the Trailer and Operation: Desert Thunder, the Squad Leader has been tortured and beaten to the brink of death. He will hand the Fireteam Squad the Intel's location before finally succumbing to death. Featured Weapons Weapons *M4A1 *M16A3 *MK16 SCAR-L *AK-47 (probably; the video is too dark to see clearly) *AUG A1 *UZI *M67 Frag *M9 Trivia The canonical status of the trailer is unknown. While the Squad Leader and the female soldier resemble Deckland and Mei respectively, it would create some noticible plotholes if these resemblences aren't just coincidental. *Deckland's bio lists him as a former Delta commander, and current Warcorp mercenary. The events in Desert Thunder and Desert Fox take place prior to Colonel Coleman's departure from the UAF and founding of Warcorp. If Deckland is the squad leader (who dies in the events of Desert Thunder), then this would meant he would have died long prior to Coleman's creation of WarCorp, which would contradict his bio. *Likewise, Mei's bio lists her as a spy for Creed currently infiltrating WarCorp - as nothing in her bio indicates she has any history with the UAF, her presense alongside UAF forces in Desert Thunder would be odd. *It's possible that canonically the character's are simply stock characters (not actually the "real" Deckland and Mei), despite the resemblance. Category:Videos Category:System Category:Storyline